la grabación
by frikinava
Summary: este es una historia de como seria las grabaciones de avatar, claro si estos fueran reales :)
1. Chapter 1

**locos por aqui locos por aya esperando grabar una gran serie**

**-¡CAPITULO 2 TOMA 1 ACCIÓN-**

KORRA: ¿MAKO? escuche hablar sobre ti por la radio.

MAKO: vamos bolin.

BOLIN: lo siento mucho korra, mi hermano se cree por que todas estan locas por el y se siente menos cuando traigo a una admiradora mia.

-**_¡CORTE¡ BOLIN ESO NO ESTABA EN EL MALDITO GUION¡_**

BOLIN: intente darle mas estilo.

_**- ¡TU SOLO SIGUE EL**_** GUION¡-**

-_**CAPITULO 3 KORRA HABLANDO CON LOS CHICOS TOMA 3-**_

KORRA: tines razon, dejemos que mako haga el trabajo sucio-

-**_corte ¡CHICOS POR FAVOR REPITAN ESO¡_**

**_- CAPITULO 3 TOMA 4 -_**

**_-ACCIÓN-_**

KORRA: mako, solo no gastes tanta energia... ** ¡ESTAS BIEN BUENO,,, PAPASITO¡ (**persiguiendo a mako**)**

mako: **¡AYUDA ME QUIERE QUITAR LA CAMISA¡**

-_**¡KORRA ES UNA SERIE DE NIÑOS DONDE TU CONTROLAS LOS 4 ELEMENTOS NO UN VIDEO PARA ADULTOS ¡**_

BOLIN: ( gritando como niña) ** ¡AYUDA EL HURON ME QUIERE COMER SALVENME¡**

**-****_hay dios mio me are una limpia despues de esto-_**

**_- SECUESTRO DE BOLIN-_**

MAKO: korra secuestraron a bolin...

**AMBOS SE MIRARON **

KORRA: mako, has pensado ser hijo unico.

¡_**KORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡**_

**_TOMA 1 ESENA 3 _**

guardia: tinene invitaciones.

mako: hablas de esta.

guardia: pedi una invitación de los igualitarios no una donde se esten besando.

KORRA: tienes que haceptarlo por que yo soy korra y yo soy el avatar.

guardia: invitacion dije

KORRA: usted quiere un beso apasionada admitalo.

¡_**corte, OTRA ESENA O ME VOLVERE LOCO ¡**_

_**AMON APUNTO DE QUITARLE LOS PODERES A BOLIN**_

_**- ACCION-**_

bolin: AMON, señor, señor amon no me quite mis poderes.

AMON: acabare con tu desgrasia... acabare con tu desgrasia... ( no pasaba nada)... dije acabare con tu desgrasia...

-_**DONDE ESTA KORRAAA-**_

**MIENTRAS TANTO**

KORRA: ( cantando) y me solte el cabello me vesti de negro, me puse tacones y ,me sentia bien bella, camine hacia la pueta te escuche gritando, y te dije chinga tu madreeeeee, y todos me miran, me miera me miran.

-_**¡KORRa ESTO ES UNA SERIE, NO UN CAPITULO NUEVO DE GLEE¡**_

MAKO: GRASIAS.

KORRA: de nada para eso estan los amigos.

MAKO: si, pero no quiero ser tu amigo, korra quieres andar con migo.

KORRA; siiiiiiiiiiii

¡_**CORTE CHICOS USTEDES SERAN NOVIOS ALFINAL TODA VIA NO, TU TENDRAS QUE LUCHAR CONTRA EL AMOR QUE MAKO SENTIRA POR ASAMI, LUEGO TE SECUESTRARAN Y SE DARA CUENTA QUE EN REALIDAD A TI TE AMA Y NO A ASAMI... ELLA ES UNA MILLONARIA QUE CHOCARA CON MAKO ACCIDENTALMENTE¡**_

**KORRA:**_que __**¡ ASI QUE ANDARAS DE MUJERIEGO CON UNA MILLONARIA Y MIENTRAS YO PATEO LOS TRASEROS TU TE ESTARAS BESANDO CON OTRA Y NO CON MIGO¡**_

MAKO: korra espera.

KORRA:**_que te espere tu ¡ABUELA¡ ANDALE VETE CON ASAMI QUE TE APAPACHE. YO IRE CON AMON A BESARLO._**

MAKO: pero amon es el enemigo.

-_**YA BASTA CHICOS TOMEN UN MALDITO DESCANSO ME VOY A SACAR CANAS VERDES -**_

MAKO:_**KORRA ESPERA YO TE AMO**_

**_KORRA: ESO DILE A TU ASAMI_**

**_MAKO: ¡NO TE VALLAS¡... NO KORRA DEJA ESO...KORRA NO...NOOOOOOOOO DEJA EL MALDITO CARRO NO ESTAMOS EN RAPITOS Y FURIOSOS_**

**_BOLIN: AUXILIO EL HURÓN ME COME MI OREJA ¡MAMA SALVAME¡_**

**_KORRA: anda ¡LLAMA A TU ASAMI TU RICACHONA ¡_**

**_MAKO: ¡PERO YO TE AMO ¡_**

**_KORRA: ME DESCRIMINAS POR QUE SOY POBRE Y NO TENGO DINERO._**

**_¡ CAMARA Y ACCIÓN ¡_**

**_HOLA :) SOY NUEVA EN ESO DE ESTAS HISTORIAS DE AVATAR EH ESCRITO OTRAS PERO BUENO YA EH MEJORADO TAMPOCO UFF SOY UNA EXPERTA ESPERO Y LES GUSTE _**

**_P.D: QUIERO HISTORIA DEL APARTAMENTO NOSE QUE NUMERO ERA HAHHA _**

**_si quieren que continue continuo diganme en que quieren que mejore o que mas ponga _**

**_los quiero :)_**


	2. destruir a nick

CAPItulo 2

=PROXIMO OBJETIVO= NICK=

ASAMI: Nick es el peor programa actualmente (leyendo el periódico)

KORRA: solo son gente que no sabe.

MAKO: bueno...que desir yo.

BOLIN; quien ama a este hurón tan bonito (refiriéndose a pabu)

KORRA: si estúpido anda encaríñate con el (cruzada de brazos)

BOLIN: Shhhh no la escuches bolin lo dice porque se encariño con mako y asami se lo gano... Eh tenido una REVELACION...Nick nos puede cancelar?

ASAMI: claro que no... Bolin no puedo somos una gran serie

KORRA: pequeño pedazo de niño mimado... T.T.

BOLIN: HA... machorra.

KORRA:(volteándolo a ver con cara de te voy a matar mientras duermes) QUE...

BOLIN: machorra... ¿Tú sangras?

KORRA:!PERVERTIDO!...y si sangro... ¿y tú?

BOLIN: (pensativo) mmm no... No la verdad no.

KORRA: ¿te gustaría saber lo que se siente? (acercándose a el)

MAKO: korra ya...

KORRA: muy bien chicos son 3 contra 1...

MAKO! YA! MADURA KORRA...

KORRA!NO TU MADURA¡

MAKO: TU ERES EL AVATAR, Y YO SALGO COB ASAMI LO SIENTO YO Y ELLA DESIDIMOS DARNOS UNA OPORTUNIDAD.

_**TODOS A ESEPCION DE MAKO:**_

KORRA: o_O y este que.

ASAMI: mako no estamos en grabación.

**BOLIN: ¡IDIOTA HAHAHAHAHA¡**

MAKO: estoy tratando de ser mas tenso

ASAMI: (en su lap) chicos muchos están diciendo _**«muerte al Nick» « debería desaparecer ustedes y no esa gran serie» «muerte» «los violare a los de Nick»**_ y una que dice **« estúpidos Nick es una de los mejores canales y que bueno que lo quito TLK es una serie tonta»**o acaban de twitear su estado **« conozco una mejor canal de televisión» **Se llama metete» ella « metete»... « Metete tu canal por el culoahahah»...

BOLIN: o me twitearon un tuitiano. Le contestare « tuitiano?» que es eso... Ya me contesto... « el que te metieron con el cul* parado» **QUE DE QUIEN ES.**

MAKO: solo hay una explicación... Aliens

ASAMI: tarado mira a korra.

**KORRA SE ENCONTRABA EN SU CELULAR MUY TRANQUILA...**

KORRA: ooh un twitter de un niña... **« Que pasa pequeña niña que llora»...**...bien contesto...« es que perdí a mi gatito»... . Ammm que le pondré... Ammm así ya sé... **«Oh no te preocupes pequeña seguro el regresara y ¡PERRA! Lara Lara»**... Hahahahhaa a quien más... Oh este es de Nick... X-( **WTF...QUEEEEE... NICKELODEON DEJARA DE TRASMITIR LA LEYENDA DE KORRA POR BAJA AUDIENSIA...**

MAKO: **¡QUEEEE¡... EL 60 PREFIERE KORROH Y EL 50% MAKORRA... QUEEE NICKELODEON APROBO EL KORROH. TRAINGAN LAS ANTORCHAS...**

ASAMI: es verdad dice que Nick cánselo la leyenda de korra... Jum todo por tu culpa...debieron poner la leyenda de asami sonaría cool ... Pero **!POR QUE LA CANSELARON LA GENTE LLA NO ME VERA MAS!**

BOLIN: el 40% prefiere el cabello suelto de korra el 20% el de asami 10% de mako 10% pabu

15%naga.

4% tenzin y...

¡QUEE¡ BOLIN 1% ...T**RAINGAN LA METRALLADORA** yo los mato...i...

KORRA: Tarados ustedes preocúpense por la serie...

**EN ESO LA PUERTA SE ABRE Y SALE BRYAN**

Bryan: korra, Michel quiere que vallas al despacho... El plan A debe de ser prolongado...

KORRA: oh dios mío... Me siento muy agradecida les prometo que no les fallare... Temía que este día llegaría... Pero no se preocupe yo no les defraudare... Los amo adiós chicos... (Saliendo)

KORRA: oh dios mío... Me siento muy agradecida les prometo que no les fallare... Temía que este día llegaría... Pero no se preocupe yo no les defraudare... Los amo adiós chicos... (Saliendo)

Michel: korra... Llegaste siéntate... Ya sabes los rumores

KORRA: si... Sé que los publicaron en tumblr...

MICHEL: lo peor es que nadien lo sabe... Lo debe de saber todos... Serias capaz de sacar al aire la noticia... Aceptas los riesgos.

KORRA: siiii.

ASAMI: vamos chicos tranquilos... Pasamos grandes momentos.

MAKO: asami son tantos recuerdos que vivimos aquí...

BOLIN: recuerdo aquella vez que conosi a pabu... Lo odiaba

(Estos signos osea la corchea porque así los llaman en mi país los usare así como recuerdos {estos y estos « que están hablando por twitter )

{_**BOLIN: un hurón... Un hurón... Yo creí que sería un águila... No un hurón... Esta horrible}**_

ASAMI: si aún recuerdo cuando grabe con mako la primera vez que nos conocimos y llegue a conocer a korra estaba cantando una canción...

{_**KORRA: tenía hambre... Me dolía la panza y me temblaban las machas... mi buena suerte me puso enfrente un puesto de garnachas... Le dije ¡PERRA¡ deme una quesadilla... La vieja se encabrono... Le puso mucho chile a mi tortilla ... me dio diarreeeeaaaaaaa ...Hija de tu putt* madree me dio ... !**_**QUIEN ERES TU¡**

ASAMI: tu contricante...

KORRA: o_O acaso te debo dinero...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WTF¡

¿KORRA LE DEVE DINERO A ASAMI?

¿LOGRARAN EL PLAN?

¿QUE PASARA CON LA SERIE?


	3. destruido, destruido

_**SI NO VISTES EL ANTERIOR CAPI TIENES QUE VERLO SI NO NO ENTENDERAS¡**_

.

.

.

**CONTINUAMOS...**

**{A**SAMI: tarada yo soy asami... Tú amiga...

KORRA: **EH?**

ASAMI: tú hermana...

KORR**A: EEEH**

ASAMI: tu conocida...

**KORRA: EEEEH**

**ASAMI: HAAAAY.**.. tu esclava...

KORRA: aaaa asami...

ASAMI: no en realidad yo seré la novia de mako.

**KORRA: ¡HIJA DE TU¡}**

.

.

ASAMI: fue muy amable...he he... Y tu mako... Tú historia...

MAKO: cuando conosi a korra... Esos hermosos ojos azules... Y cuando calienta el sol aquí en la playa siento su cuerpo bribar cerca de mi... Es como un despertar cerca de mí... Son su cara... Son sus besos... Me estremezco woo cuando calienta el sol.

**TODOS: o_O**

ASAMI: mmm mako esa es una canción.

BRYAN: bueno chicos... Me temo que sus recuerdos serán historia... Ya es la hora y Michel no me llama... Creo que el plan A fallo... Fue un honor hablar y convivir con ustedes..

K**ORRA: HEY GALLINAS..**. Ya llegue...

BRYAN: que paso...

KORRA: compruevalo tu pon el canal 12, 17,30, 150, 70, 1, 7, 13, 110, 10, 11, 14, 17, 38,39 la radio son 12.30 FM

12.50 AM

93.7 FM...

Busca en internet N**ICKE CANSELA LA LEYENDA DE KORRA...**.. Metete en Facebook... Twitter... Tumblr... Fanfiction...

MAKO: como le hiciste?

KORRA: hize correr la voz que nickelodeon quitaria series si ponían esa noticia... Y que Nick odiaba la serie que por eso fue que filtro los primeros 6 capítulos del libro 3 así que aun seguiremos solo falta esperar que entren los de Nick alterados por la bola de fans enojados que los esperan y eso será que vendrá el dueño y será en 3, 2,1...

(Nose como se llama el dueño así que le pondré traidor)

TRAIDOR: N**OO PORFAVOR NO SE CAMBIEN DE CANAL.**.. Les pagaremos más...

KORRA: dejenmelo amit... N**OOO YO QUIERO MAS SERIE... MAS LEYENDA DE KORRA Y SI NO NOS CUMPLEN NOS IREMOS...A CNN**

Traidor: no a cartón tentón neo... Piedad... Les prometo que pasara la leyenda de korra los viernes a las 12:00 y luego serán programados el día 1 de agosto pero no se vallan.

MAKO:** YO QUIERO MAKORRAAAA T.T**

KORRA: júrenlo...

TRAIDOR: lo juramos...

KORRA: ok firmen aquí y aquí...

Traidor: para que...

KORRA: solo firmen...

TRAIDOR: ok firmare...

KORRA: fue un placer hacer negocios con trigo... Idiota hahahahaha... Me temo que no leyeron las letras chiquitas... Dice 1 si no se cumplen Nick dará el 70% de las notas territoriales A la dueña de este documento... 2 Nick se verá obligado a cambiar el nombre por la dueña del documento... (Rato después) 13 si Nick no cumple les diremos que tienen la cabeza de su primer dueño en un congelador... Tengo fotos... Así que...

TRAIDOR: es falso...

KORRA: está firmado por Obama...

BOLIN: pabu ya déjame dormir debemos proteger al avatar... ¡_**TIEEENEN A KORRA TIENEN A KORRA!**_

DIRECTOR: _**¡CORTE PASEMOS A OTRA PARTE!**_

_**ACCION-**_

MAKO; no debemos dejar que se lleven a korra.

ASAMI: de eso ya se están encargando.

_**KORRA! SIGES CON LO MISMO... SIGES CON ASAMI TU NO CAMBIAS MAKO TU ACOSTADOTE AHI Y LOS DEL LOTO ROJO SECUESTRANDOME**_...tarado.

MAKO: korra seguimos grabando... Y de eso se trata mi guion.

KORRA: _**ZHAGEER LLEVAME LEJOS**_...

ZHAGEER: pero korra...

KORRA: _**LLEVAME LEJOS AS UN SECUESTRO DE VERDAD LE MOSTRAREMOS COMO SERA... Y CON VIOLACION INTEGRADA.**_

ZHAHEER: mmm ok.

MAKO: Z**HAHEEEEEERRRR NO TE LA LLEVES ES MIA... NO KORRA REGRESAAAA... QUE VIOLACION NI QUE NADA...**

ASAMI: estos no cambian.

BOLIN: se aman Aunque lo niegan.

ASAMI: ven vallamos por unos nacho con arto queso amarillo.

-pero adonde van, aun no terminan de grabar,-

DIRECTOR: hay déjalos te sacan canas verdes.

_**MAKO: KORRAAAA.**_

**_KORRA: OH SI PAPI ASME TUYA._**

**_ZHAGEER: PERO AUN NO HAGO NADA._**

**_KORRA: CALLATE IDIOTA NADIEN PIDIO QUE HABLARAS._**

.

.

.

.

_**ESA KORRRAAA ES UN DESMADRE HAHAHHA LLAMEN A LA S.I.A, A LA O.N.U A LOS HOMBRES DE NEGRO... A LOS VAMPIROS... A OBAMA HAHAHHAHAHAHAH**_

Digan si quiere que continúe normal mente... Bye


End file.
